1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of toy blocks and accessories which are constructed of a material that would be substantially flat, semi rigid and have a consistent thickness such as cardboard, plastic or foam. Various patterns would be cut out of this material to form the parts of the system that become the blocks and attaching panels. The patterns that become the blocks would be such that various slots are cut in the patterns and these slots would go completely through the patterns. The patterns would also have a series of distinct fold lines which would be manufactured into the patterns. These fold lines would be in the form of sharp creases or partial cuts at the desired locations. By folding the patterns at these fold lines and inserting various extending tabs into the appropriate locations, the patterns fold into the three dimensional entities. The system will also include various pieces which have the function of connecting and holding the plurality of blocks together to form building projects.
There has always been a need for toys that inspire creativity and discovery by the children that play with them. This invention seeks to fulfill that need by allowing children to construct projects out of the various components of the system that would be limited only by their individual imagination. As the child plays with and discovers more about the unique connectability of the blocks and accessories he or she would grow intellectually.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a need for toys that would keep children amused and occupied for relatively long periods of time. In the art we find many examples of toy building blocks that have attempted to fulfill the needs of the child.
The toy blocks forming the current art fall into two broad groups. The first group includes toy blocks that have the characteristic of being rigidly connectable to each other. The second group comprises the blocks that are stackable without the ability to be rigidly connected to each other.
The first group is characterized by connecting members comprised of two opposing connectors which fit together to hold the blocks rigidly together. Usually these connectors are built into the one piece block and therefore the connectors are not detachable. When the connecting member is not built into the block, it is in the form of a peg designed for insertion into a hole bore into the blocks.
The second group, that is the group without the ability to be rigidly connected together, is comprised of blocks of many sizes and many shapes. They may be solid or hollow and constructed of a variety of materials. The projects built from these blocks are assembled by stacking the blocks on each other. There are various projects which can be built with these blocks, although they all lack the rigidity required by small children. The structures being built have the tendency to collapse and the project under construction must be abandoned.